


Secret Trio Spankings #3 - Randy Cunningham

by EternalYaoi (EternalInsanity787)



Series: Secret Trio Spankings [3]
Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Grades, High School, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Mistakes, Paddling, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInsanity787/pseuds/EternalYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Randy does something for the pep rally that ends up going wrong, he is promptly sent to the principal's office. Expecting just a normal detention, he gets something he very much does not expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Trio Spankings #3 - Randy Cunningham

It's time for another pep rally on Norrisville High; which at first it seemed like a fine, normal high school, but in reality it is protected by the Ninja; a figure who has been protecting the school and the town for 800 years. And the current user of the ninja persona is Randy Cunningham: a purple haired and blue eyed boy; using a red and white shirt under a dark green hoodie, black pants and purple sneakers. And the only one who knows the secret of Randy's identity is his best friend Howard Weinerman: a pretty chubby guy with orange hair and brown eyes, wearing a blue shirt with a octopus on it under a light blue jacket, green shorts and red shoes. The two of them were actually happy that the pep rally was about to happen as they walked through the halls, mainly because they hoped to make it into the cool kid seats, and also, well, because Pep Rallys were just fun in general. If you had school spirit at least. They both were also having a plan as to how they would be considered cool for this year's pep rally.

"I tell you that this will be a pep rally to remember, much like last time; the only thing to do is press the button and the show can really begin" Randy explained;

"Heck yeah man, this is gonna be so bruce!", Howard commented extremely excitedly, "But just for a recap, let's go over again what the plan is, shall we?"

"Okay, so...when the Fighting Carps have their exhibition game, we press the button and start the paint shower and the confetti, then we come and give the cheers, easy as pie, no?" 

"Hm, so all we have to do is press a button?"

"Well, we do kinda have to, um, sorta, set up the whole thing first?"

"Ya know Cunningham, coulda said that when you were explaining it."

"Hey, it'll be worth it in the end, won't it?"

"True, true."; And so, the pep rally begun after a while. Of course, by the time it started, Randy and Howard had set up their plan by the time it happened. Now all they had to do is wait for the time they decided on. It would take a while, but it was worth it. In the mean time, they were going to sit at their seats and wait, watching the rally up to the point, of course. The rally begun with the cheer squad and the band obviously, Cheerleaders were infront of them, while the band which was getting stuff thrown at them by the bully students were right behind them;

"Norrisville! Norrisville! Give it up for Norrissville!", the cheerleaders cheered, all of them in unison, "Gimme a N!"

"N!"

"Gimme a O!"

"O!"

"Gimme a R!"

"R!"

"Gimme another R!"

"another R!"

"Gimme a I!"

"I!"

"Gimme a S!"

"S!"

"Gimme a V!"

"V!"

"Gimme another I!"

"another I!"

"Gimme an L!"

"L!"

"Gimme another L!"

"another L!"

"and gimme an E!"

"E!"

"What's that spell?!"

"NORRISSVILLE!"

"Ya know", Howard said to Randy, "They really need to find a way to like, make that hole letter thing a bit shorter."

"Yeah", Randy replied, "Gets a bit draggy around the first repeated letter."

"Yep."; With the band and cheerleading squad already did their stuff; the Fighting Carps team arrived to the basketball court. Of course, it was then that Randy and Howard got a bit excited;

"Alright, here it comes dude!", Randy said eagerly, "Almost time to Push the Button?"

"What, right now?"

"Yeah, in a little bit from right now."

"Dude that's way too soon. Gotta wait for the perfect moment."

"Oh? When would that perfect moment be?"

"You gotta let the perfect moment come to you, dude."; And the fighting carps were now showing his skills on the court; it was clearly on Randy's mind that when they're done, that'll be the moment to let the magic happen. of course, Randy didn't know what it would feel like when the right moment would come, so he would be waiting for quite the good bit of time. Howard was also waiting, of course. The basketball team was now enjoying and doing their stuff, and since it looked like they've shown their stuff. Randy decided to not wait any longer and activated the surprise. After all, it was only one single press of a button. When the button was pushed, the blue and gold confetti was spread everywhere and the paint shower was at it's full blast; but the paint sprinklers were malfunctioning, and the sound of them doing so could be heard. Then Randy and Howard became a bit worried;

"Um", Howard questioned, "Dude, are they supposed to make that sound or not?"

"No" Randy bluntly answered, and then everything went haywire. As the sprinklers were now filling the gym and the Pep Rally and the attendants on gold and blue; panic broke off and everyone fled as Howard and Randy were now confused and surprised. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", were the screams everyone was making, but the sounds of "My Leg!", "My Hair!", "My Eyes!", "My Outfit!", "My Good LOoks!", "My Books!", "My Triangle!", "My Pants!", "My English Literature", and even a "My Life Savings!" could all be heard as the rest of the people in the room panicked, leaving only Randy and Howard sitting in their seats. Soon enough, Howard said this;

"I'm gonna say, that thing probably just screwed you over."

"Yes, Howard, yes....it did."

"Yeah I'm gonna be going now", Howard then said as he prepared to leave the room too, "I don't wanna be caught in here incase, ya know, they look for the culprits so I'mma just pretend to be one of the ones panicking okay bye", and he went to be one of the ones panicking. Randy followed suite. The two went along with the flow, but they're caught by one of the professors and they're immediately delivered to the principal's office. Once they were in there, they were waiting in silence for what was a ridiculous amount of time, like, truly ridiculously long amount of time, for the principal to call them in to see them. To them, it felt like three whole hours. Though they had to be speak with individually; starting with Randy. After getting patted on the back by Howard, a very nervous Randy entered the principal's office. It was your usual and average principal's office, and the principal of the school himself was sitting right in his desk as usual. He himself, was a victim of the paint, and clearly he was not happy about it at all. As Randy sat down in a chair infront of him, he just gave him an unhappy glare before sighing and saying;

"Well, Cunningham, looks like you went and did it this time." 

"I just wanted to give a cheer for the pep rally" Randy explained, "Is that really so wrong?"

"Yes, it is!", the Principal replied with;

"It isn't cuz-"

"No it's not just because I am a victim myself! It's because, um, it just is! Technically, what you did was tampering with school electronics, ruining school spirit during a pep rally, and you messed up one of the school's basket ball games! Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in now?!" "

...I guess I have a desk In the detention room"

"Oh, not only that...since the gravity of your little scheme was pretty big; I have no choice but give you a physical punishment!"

".......a physical punishment."

"Well in the old days they called it Corporal Punishment", Slimovitz replied, "But I prefer the term Physical Punishment because it makes it less confusable with Capital Punishment."

"Wait....you mean, I thought that was made illegal in this country!"

"Oh it was", Slimovitz said, "But they made it legal again.....as long as I get Parent Permission. While you were waiting in the waiting room I called your parents and they did consent to me giving you the punishment, just so you know."

"Oh wonk" Randy muttered, feeling he's going not going to like it. 

"The other thing I have to do, is give you two options", Slimovits then revealed, "Either way you get paddled. But since the invention of the Spank-Happy 4000", he then gestured to a machine covered by a white sheet, "We can now choose, either you get it the old fashioned way, or you get it by the hands of modern technology. Either way you get paddled. So really the whole choice thing IS kinda pointless but oh well, thems the rules."

"I...um, can get the old-fashioned punishment?" he asked.

"Very well", Slimovits replied, "I should get the paddle then."; Slimovitz got the paddle from his desk and indicated for Randy to expose his buttcheeks and assume the position so the paddling can start. Randy blushed and took a deep breathe as he then undid his pants and let them drop to his ankles, before also, as Slimovitz gestured, putting down his McTighties underwear aswell. Randy's face was red with his full lower body exposed, but the Principal was not going to be using his real hands, just a more painful tool, the school paddle. Randy bent over on the desk rather on Slimovitz's lap or anything, and his principal in return got in the proper position for the paddling to begin. "Trust me, Cunningham; this will hurt more to me than hurt to you" and Slimovitz started to paddle Randy's butt;

SMACK

With the first smack Randy jumped a bit, his eyes shut tightly and he clenched his fists on the chair. He didn't have time to think before:

SMACK

On the second smack, Randy bit his lip harder, but then another;

SMACK

On that one, Randy wimpered a bit. However, he knew this was just beginning.

SMACK

He whimpered a bit more loudly, but after the fourth one, was where things got much faster and harder for him;

SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK

Those twenty smacks really tested Randy's ability to hold in pain, but nonetheless, he managed to do so without screaming. The embarassment of the situation helped with that, though. However, he couldn't help the fact that his bottom was now started to turn a shade of red at this point, at first starting out a bit pink though. This, however, didn't mean the paddling was over yet:

SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK

Those twenty-two smacks were too much for Randy to hold in anything, and he groaned a loud;

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!", and he whined with a, "Is it over yet?"

"Not at all", and Slimovitz promptly continued the paddling;

SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK

By that point, Randy's ass was truly turning a nice red colour, but Slimovitz didn't feel like Randy had yet learned his lesson completely, and as such he continued on for a good few further moments, despite Randy's growing hisses from the pain;

SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK

With those smacks, Randy's ass was a more intense red colour, and he was really feeling the burn, he was trying not to cry over it though, trying to be a man about this and all, but he was really having a hard time;

"Geez, Sir, I'm sorry!", Randy complained, "Can I go now? I've learned my lesson?"

"No you can not!", Slimovitz replied, "Per School regulations I have to paddle you for longer this!"

"How much longer."

"Find out for yourself", and then:

SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK

After that, Randy had recieved a total of 100 smacks onto his bottom. Needless to say, once Slimovits said:

"That'll be all, you may go now, Mr. Cunningham", Randy immediately stood up and was rubbing his sore bottom with one of his hands. Slimovitz was, obviously, letting Randy put his own pants and shorts back up and tend to his own sore bottom. Randy hissed a bit at the pain and was blushing extremely intensely, but he still managed to pull his McTighties and McSkinnies back up before walking for the door again, but before he left, "Remember this for the next time you think to cause trouble."

"I will sir", Randy said, and then with a few more hisses and still rubbing his bottom, he walked out of the office, where Howard was still waiting. 

"So?" Howard asked, apparently he did not hear the sound of Randy being paddled;

"It wasn't pretty", Randy just could respond with that before Howard was then was called to the principal's office. He hoped Howard's punishment would be lesser than his. After just a few short minutes, Howard came back out, looking just blankly when Randy asked, Randy would have been sitting, but since his ass was so sore, he knew it was easier to stand at the moment, all he asked to Howard, "So, what did you get?"

"Nothing much", Howard replied, "I just got a detention for a couple weeks."

"Th-that's IT?!"

"Yeah", Howard replied, "But hey, did you know they brought back paddling at school's like this? But they've gotta have parent permission now or somethin'. Man would it suck to be the first kid to try that out! Haha!" 

"yeah, hehehe", Randy laughed, nervously of course, "That'd be stupid" but Randy knew...and he (and his butt) will never forget.


End file.
